Coup fourré
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] "Bordel Bob, par la Lumière et par le Ciel, t'avais dit que ça agissait que sur les nanas ! Pourquoi Shin est touché aussi, tu veux qu'il nous déclenche une tempête en essayant de me violer ou quoi !" Quand Balthazar loupe ses sortilèges, ça retombe forcément sur ses amis. Mais il se pourrait qu'il y en ait un que toute cette histoire arrange bien… (OS / Shinéo)


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! :-)_

_On fait dans du Shinéo, pour changer un peu du Théalthazar !_

_Je vous préviens d'avance : même s'il y a un semblant de scénario qui essaye tant bien que mal de tenir la route, cet OS c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi ! XD_

_Ça part d'un défi : pour chaque phrase, mon amie **Writen** me donnait un mot que je devais placer (ils sont soulignés dans le texte). Essayez donc de caser du "cappuccino" ou "Spider-Man" au beau milieu d'une fanfic sur Aventures, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Donc oui, parfois ça part en steak. Mais bon, c'était drôle à écrire ! :p_

_Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous perdre avec cette fic ! ^^'_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

_Merci (ou pas XD) à **Writen** de m'avoir donné tous ces mots et d'avoir eu le courage de me supporter pendant mes phases d'écriture intensive ! ;-)_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Coup fourré**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Tiens ? C'est ****bizarre****, ça. »**

Théo souffla avec agacement en baissant la tête : c'était sans espoir. Bob était certes un divertissement à lui tout seul, mais là, quand même ! Il aurait aimé être une petite souris et pouvoir se barrer loin, très loin.

**« Bon, c'est bientôt fini ton ****test**** à la con, là ? »**

**« Allons, Théo, je croyais que tu voulais devenir une ****star**** ? »**

Le paladin soupira encore une fois, dans une parfaite imitation de son cheval, qui dressa les oreilles dans sa direction.

**« Alors… Compte jusqu'à ****sept****. »** demanda Bob en continuant à feuilleter son grimoire.

Théo obtempéra en levant les yeux au ciel et en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, où il retrouva un berlingot… qu'il se garda bien de proposer à cet abruti de demi-diable. Pendant ce temps, leurs montures continuaient de cheminer paisiblement à travers bois.

**« ****Fantastique****. »** grommela-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. **« Et maintenant c'est bon, il est fini ton enchantement ****principal**** ou je sais pas quoi ? »**

Il écarta une branche qui dépassait et le pyromage faillit se bouffer la plante en pleine figure.

**« J'ai la dalle… J'aimerais bien un sandwich au ****comté****, tiens. »** saliva Bob.

Théo roula des yeux face à son compagnon qui passait sans transition d'une activité à une autre et menaça :

**« Si t'as foutu n'importe quoi avec ta magie, je te garantis que tes deux putains couteaux de ****cuisine**** vont pas rester rangés bien longtemps… »**

**« Oh, là, là, quelle ****cruauté****, j'ai peur. »** se moqua le demi-diable.

**« BON ACCOUCHE T'AS FOUTU QUOI AVEC TA ****MAGIE**** LÀ ?! »** s'emporta l'inquisiteur.

**« Euh… C'est ****compliqué****… »**

Tout en se demandant où Bob avait bien pu acheter ce maudit grimoire, Théo insista :

**« Balthazar… Si tu ne veux pas une rapide ****diminution**** de ton espérance de vie… »**

**« Mamma mia. »** souffla Bob en se passant une main sur le front, en une splendide imitation d'un certain Mario. **« Bon, ok… J'ai pas envie d'avoir ****affaire**** à toi, tu m'as l'air bien énervé. Écoute, pour le moment j'en sais rien si ç'a marché ou pas, mais si c'est le cas, toutes les demoiselles de la prochaine ville qu'on traversera t'accueilleront avec du ****champagne****, crois-moi ! »**

Théo répondit dans un grognement, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde voulait sa peau aujourd'hui, et ils poursuivirent leur route. Sortant enfin de la forêt, ils s'avancèrent, au plus grand désespoir du paladin, vers un village qui leur était inconnu. Balthazar remonta le col de sa robe de mage pour tenter de dissimuler les écailles rouges qui ornaient ses joues. Dans un bruit de froissement de papier, il referma son grimoire et le rangea dans son sac de voyage.

À peine furent-ils entrés dans l'auberge qu'un groupe les accosta. Le regard assassin que Théo jeta à Bob n'avait besoin d'aucun dessin pour se faire comprendre.

**« Paladin, ô grand Paladin, ne voudriez-vous pas me servir de ****chauffage**** en cette nuit si froide ? »** minauda une demoiselle.

**« Oooh, j'ai des ****papillons**** dans le ventre rien qu'à le voir… Il est si beau ! »** soupira une autre.

L'inquisiteur songea qu'il était fort regrettable qu'il n'existe pas une technologie autre qu'un large coup de bouclier circulaire pour assommer tout le monde.

**« Eh bien… Ta ****sociabilité**** va grimper en flèche ! »** le taquina Bob avec un coup de coude.

**« J'ai jamais demandé à être aussi attirant qu'un ****cappuccino**** pour accros au café ! »** protesta Théo.

**« Oh, allez, arrête de faire ton ****chimpanzé**** et décide-toi, tu vois bien que ces demoiselles t'attendent… »**

Le paladin de la Lumière grommela sourdement et força le passage pour aller s'asseoir, certain que son camarade devait être fier de son chef-d'œuvre. Les jeunes femmes vinrent occuper les tables alentour en piaillant et en lui jetant de nombreux regards aguicheurs, créant à elles seules toute l'animation du lieu. Théo demeura impassible, totalement étranger à toute forme de séduction féminine, et Bob soupira. Malgré l'aide de son livre, ce ne serait apparemment pas encore cette fois qu'il arriverait à faire en sorte que Théo finisse au lit…

Alors que les rires niais et les jacasseries des nombreuses demoiselles emplissaient la pièce aussi sûrement que l'air chaud fait enfler la toile d'une montgolfière, Théo décréta qu'il en avait assez. L'air de rien, il tendit sa jambe sur le passage d'un nain, qui s'étala à l'autre bout de la salle la tête la première dans un coffre. À la suite de cette envolée spectaculaire, une magnifique bagarre se déclencha. Les demoiselles s'éparpillèrent, n'ayant guère le niveau pour participer à ce genre de rixe.

**« ****Super****. »** sourit Théo, satisfait.

Dans la foule, un héros bleu se démenait tel Spider-Man, mais ni le paladin ni le pyromage ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il se faufilait entre les combattants comme une ombre. Certains se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds, sans comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient soudain revenus d'une lointaine contrée maritime. Cela était bien entendu dû à ce mystérieux personnage, qui éclaircissait leurs rangs en souriant sous cape.

Pendant ce temps, libéré de tous ses soucis, Théo discutait tranquillement avec Bob.

**« Réaction ****stratégique****…. Je reconnais, c'était bien joué. »** admit celui-ci en hochant sa tête aux longues mèches brunes d'un air appréciateur. **« Face à de ****multiples**** menaces, c'est une bonne idée de les éparpiller. »**

**« Bah, elles ont pas ****froid**** non plus, comme ça. »** ricana Théo en observant avec amusement les jeunes femmes courir en tous sens pour éviter les coups.

**« Dommage, elles avaient l'air d'agréable ****compagnie****… »** regretta Bob, l'œil brillant.

**« T'es bien un ****citadin****, toi. »** le charria moqueusement son compagnon.

Une colonne d'eau et de glace s'éleva soudain au centre de la pièce dévastée, leur faisant froncer les sourcils. Tels deux juges observateurs, ils prêtèrent davantage d'attention aux combats. Tiens donc… Mais quel était ce curieux anonyme qu'ils remarquaient enfin ?

Comme un immeuble qui s'effondre, l'eau s'étala dans toute la salle, coulant jusqu'à leurs pieds. Théo et Bob partagèrent un même regard, ayant compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Celui qu'ils portaient dans leur cœur, qui n'était autre que la raison de leur présence ici Ils avaient voulu se retrouver, en mémoire du passé.

**« Eh ben, quelle entrée ! On ne peut pas le ****louper**** ! »** s'amusa Bob.

**« Ça change d'avant. »** confirma distraitement Théo, occupé à positionner leurs choppes de bière sur la table de manière parfaitement symétrique.

**« Il a dû retrouver certains de ses gosses, vu toute leur ****diversité****… »** se moqua le demi-diable.

Après un dernier coup ayant fait sombrer son ennemi restant dans l'inconscience, l'inconnu tout de bleu vêtu fit un magnifique saut périlleux. Il revint au contact du sol et posa un genou à terre sous le regard interloqué de ses deux amis. Théo lança de nouveau un regard noir à Bob face à cette curieuse intervention, ayant d'ores et déjà deviné bien malgré lui la suite de la scène.

**« Ô grand et glorieux Théo, c'est suite à ce ****voyage**** que nos routes se retrouvent enfin ! Vois les ennemis que j'ai terrassés pour toi, pour ta splendeur, afin que tu puisses ****vivre****… »**

L'inquisiteur explosa, sa patience étant arrivée à bout. Il voulait bien avoir du courage, mais là, c'était trop.

**« BORDEL BOB, PAR LA LUMIÈRE ET PAR LE ****CIEL****, T'AVAIS DIT QUE ÇA AGISSAIT QUE SUR LES NANAS ! POURQUOI SHIN EST TOUCHÉ AUSSI, TU VEUX QU'IL NOUS DÉCLANCHE UNE ****TEMPÊTE**** EN ESSAYANT DE ME VIOLER OU QUOI ?! »** hurla-t-il tandis que le demi-élémentaire d'eau se pâmait en s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

**« Oups. »** lâcha Balthazar, son dernier mot avant qu'un crochet du droit vengeur ne le fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Bon, commençons par le ****commencement****… Euh… Désolé de t'avoir frappé. »**

**« Mh, ça va… On va pas dire que j'ai pas l'habitude… »** marmonna Bob en se massant la mâchoire, groggy, comme s'il revenait d'une longue bataille. **« Tu m'as laissé une ****marque**** ou… ? »**

**« Elle apparaîtra peut-être dans un ****futur**** proche mais pour l'instant t'as rien. »** le renseigna Théo.

**« Ô grand et glorieux guerrier, est-ce donc bien la ****réalité**** qui me permet de me tenir ainsi de nouveau debout à tes côtés… ? »**

Le paladin asséna à Shinddha Kory une claque qu'il n'avait pas volée.

**« Oooh… Doutes-tu à ce point de ma ****sincérité**** ? »** gémit l'archer en se tenant la joue.

**« Bob… Dis-moi que tu sais comment le soigner, sinon je te jure qu'on va pas rester ****ensemble**** très longtemps, retrouvailles ou non… »** gronda Théo.

**« Désolé, mais… J'en sais rien. »** soupira Balthazar, et cet aveu était pour lui un sacrifice.

**« Depuis les tréfonds infinis de ma ****solitude****, je… »** recommença à psalmodier Shin.

**« Faut que je t'en colle une ****collection**** pour que tu te remettes à causer normalement ?! »** menaça l'inquisiteur en levant le poing.

Mais il ne put mettre sa science à exécution car l'archer se calma. Il cligna des yeux lentement, ébahi, comme s'il reprenait conscience après une trop forte surconsommation de pommes.

**« Mince… Excuse-moi, Théo, je suis désolé. »** souffla le fils des sources.

**« C'est bon ? T'as retrouvé ta ****stabilité**** mentale ? »** se méfia le paladin.

Il eut malheureusement sa réponse en observant la croissance évidente du malaise de son ami. Et maudit la singularité du sort que cet abruti de pyromancien lui avait jeté. Comme si lui, Théo, faisait partie des chimères sur lesquelles Shin fantasmait…

**« Wow, quelle ****découverte**** que ce sort. »** philosopha Bob.

**« Arrête de déconner deux secondes, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le libérer de cette ****force**** magique avant qu'il n'essaye de me sauter dessus par tous les moyens. »** marmonna Théo. **« Tesla peut rien faire, elle aurait pas une incantation ****spéciale****, un truc dans le genre ? »**

**« Y'a peut-être d'anciennes ****écritures****… »** réfléchit le mage.

**« Théo ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à nager le ****crawl**** ? »** proposa Shin l'air de rien.

**« Bon, ben allons voir Tesla, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on repartira pour d'autres ****aventures****… »** soupira ledit Théo.

Il se leva sans tenir compte du gémissement strident du demi-élémentaire, qui réalisait qu'il était purement et simplement ignoré par son amour. Le paladin était désolé de l'état de son ami, mais ne s'en sentait pas coupable le moins du monde.

Ils obtinrent assez facilement un rendez-vous avec Tesla, grâce au collier magique que Théo avait toujours en sa possession. Ils stagnèrent à l'auberge pendant la soirée et quittèrent le village le lendemain. Malgré l'abandon de la santé mentale de Shin, le trajet ne fut pas trop pénible. Mais le temps passait et aucun symbole ne laissait présager que son état comptait s'améliorer. Et si Tesla se révélait incapable de le guérir, il y avait un fort risque que Théo transgresse les règles de la politesse élémentaire et lui mette son poing dans la figure. S'il y avait eu une compétition du paladin de la Lumière le plus violent, il aurait aisément pu y concourir !

Heureusement, Shin s'était calmé et avait abandonné son expression extasiée qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir découvert le paradis. Après une brève engueulade, il avait cessé de suivre Théo au pas de course et voyageait avec Bob sur le dos de Brasier. C'était finalement le meilleur système pour éviter de se faire étouffer par ses câlins intempestifs. Refroidi dans ses élans amoureux, le demi-élémentaire sombrait dans de longs silences dont même Bob peinait à le tirer, et Théo finit par ressentir une pointe de culpabilité à son égard. Il espérait de tout son cœur que la sorcière arcanique arriverait à faire en sorte que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Un soir, Bob prit Théo à part et se décida à lui parler aussi franchement qu'un tir de catapulte.

**« Hé… Je sais qu'il est pas dans son état normal, mais quand même, tu ****trouves**** pas que t'exagères un peu, là ? »**

**« C'est ta ****spécialité****, la communication, pas la mienne. Il est parti trop loin dans son délire ****féérique****, là. Il va pousser jusqu'à où, au ****mariage**** ? »** marmonna le paladin avec agacement.

**« Oh, tu peux bien le supporter un peu… C'est juste le temps qu'on réussisse cette mission de ****sauvetage****. »**

Sans surprise, Théo leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant, mais accepta néanmoins d'un hochement de tête. Il allait tenter de réfréner ses envies de strangulation, durant un temps… Bob avait raison, malgré sa névrose, Shin restait son ami et il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer et le rejeter ainsi.

Dans la soirée, il rejoignit le demi-élémentaire parti s'isoler, en espérant ne pas péter un câble trop rapidement auprès de lui. Shinddha était assis sur une épaisse branche d'arbre, assez basse, son visage bleuté levé vers l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Après une brève station à quelques pas de là, en proie à une dernière hésitation, Théo s'avança finalement vers son camarade.

**Eh… Shin. C'est pas une ****tragédie****, hein. »**

L'archer lui envoya un regard abattu et Théo se fit distraitement la réflexion que tout cela ressemblait désespérément à l'une de ces émissions niaises que l'on pouvait trouver à la télévision.

**« Ça va… Je connaissais ton désintérêt ****intergalactique**** pour les relations, de toute manière. »** soupira Shin. **« Remercie Bob, c'est grâce à son sort que j'ai fait toutes ces conneries et qu'on doit traverser tout le ****royaume**** à cause de moi… Je ne me contrôle pas, désolé. »**

Il baissa les yeux en rougissant, semblant regretter sincèrement ce qu'il était arrivé, et Théo se surprit à admettre qu'il avait l'air charmant quand il réagissait ainsi. Il lui rappelait un peu les pirollis, ces mignons petits lapins à la fourrure douce que certains habitants de Castelblanc avaient adoptés comme animaux de compagnie.

**« Ouais, bah je lui tire mon ****chapeau****, à ce demi-diable… Son sort à la con a beaucoup trop bien fonctionné. »** grommela Théo, embêté. **« Si je m'attendais à ce que ça ait pour effet que la terre entière veuille me sauter dessus… un vrai ****cauchemar****. »**

L'inquisiteur s'énervait silencieusement de la pauvreté de ses mots, mais il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Pour être honnête, il se sentait gêné de cette situation, lui aussi, et son armure le faisait bien savoir en luisant malgré lui comme un petit soleil.

**« Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas me ****résoudre**** à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, il fallait que tu le saches, Théo… »** murmura l'élémentaire.

Son ami en fut troublé : il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que quelque chose dans le style des propos de Shin, dans le ton de sa voix, dans l'éclat de son regard, était terriblement et douloureusement sincère. Il avait presque l'air… faible, comme s'il était sur le point de tomber dans le coma, et Théo s'en inquiéta. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à lever la main pour toucher le bras de son ami, aussi froid qu'une sculpture. Comme un cycliste qui aurait pédalé face au vent glacé des heures durant.

**« Euh… Me touche pas, s'il te plaît… »** demanda Shin d'une voix peinée en retirant son bras doucement. **« Ça tourne comme une ****toupie**** dans ma tête… enfin… Je veux dire… Si tu ne m'aimes pas, me donne pas de faux espoirs, c'est suffisamment douloureux comme ça. »**

Il se détourna et enfouit son visage entre ses mains en un adorable jeu de cache-cache. Théo jura mentalement : ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même, timide et meurtri, Shinddha lui faisait penser à une drôle de poupée bleue… qu'il avait envie de protéger. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'être en compagnie d'un Shin amoureux de lui n'usait pas autant sa patience qu'il le craignait. Et même si ce n'était qu'à cause du sort de Bob, il s'attendrissait et sentait son éternelle carapace se fendiller peu à peu… mais il savait très bien que l'état de Shin était tout sauf habituel et ne durerait pas.

Théo s'en alla, faisant soupirer l'archer… et revint quelques minutes plus tard, lui apportant un morceau de quiche lorraine qu'il restait du dîner, auquel le demi-élémentaire n'avait pas touché.

**« Tiens… Mange un peu, on a un sacré bout de chemin au ****programme****, demain. »**

Shinddha ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes l'espace d'un instant, puis lui prit la part des mains. Le titulaire du titre de paladin-inquisiteur n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour lui adresser un petit sourire, sincère et un peu désolé. Son ami lui répondit avec la même expression, ses lèvres luisantes du beurre de la quiche.

**« Pardon. »** lâcha enfin Théo. **« C'est vrai que je t'ai traité comme une ****poubelle**** ces derniers temps. Excuse-moi. »**

**« La situation est un peu ****folklorique****, aussi. »** reconnut Shin.

Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, l'archer semblait redevenir lui-même, au point que tout cela ne ressemblait plus qu'à un énorme canular, mais le paladin savait bien que le sort était toujours actif. Mais il était malgré tout de plus en plus troublé, car il réalisait qu'il commençait à apprécier ce comportement tendre et sensible, qui n'était pourtant qu'une doublure du véritable Shinddha Kory qu'il avait toujours connu…

* * *

**.**

* * *

Après une dizaine de jours de voyage, et sans aucun problème technique, Bob, Théo et Shin retrouvèrent finalement Tesla là où elle leur avait donné rendez-vous. La colère de l'inquisiteur était retombée après la soirée qu'il avait passée avec l'archer. À présent qu'il s'était habitué au « nouveau » caractère de Shin, il se trouvait pathétique… d'espérer que la mage arcanique ne parvienne pas à le soigner. Bon, il n'était pas encore au point d'engager un hacker de sortilèges ou quelque chose du genre, mais… tout de même. Il se répétait sans cesse d'être rationnel, que le demi-élémentaire n'était pas dans son état habituel… et pourtant.

Tesla les attendait dans la clarière qu'elle leur avait indiquée, malgré les complications politiques qui lui prenaient une partie de son temps. Théo avait évoqué un cas de force majeure, et puis pour être honnête, elle était curieuse de savoir dans quel traquenard s'étaient encore fourrés les Aventuriers. Le simple fait de voir Shinddha et Théo se tenir la main à leur arrivée lui prouva qu'effectivement, la situation n'était pas normale.

**« Bien le bonjour, ô chère grande Archimage ! »** la salua Bob de manière fort poétique.

**« Bonjour, Balthazar. »** répondit-elle seulement, en songeant pour la énième fois qu'un jour, elle promettrait ce pyromage à la damnation éternelle. **« Dites-moi tout, dans quelle ****comédie**** vous êtes-vous encore embarqués ? »**

**« Bob a encore eu la folie des ****grandeurs****… »** marmonna Théo en désignant le demi-diable du pouce par-dessus son épaule. **« On vous demande pas de ****médiation****, » **ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant Tesla commencer à leur faire les gros yeux, **« on aimerait juste savoir si vous connaissez un moyen d'annuler son sort. »**

**« Et quel est-il, ce fameux sort ? »** demanda l'archimage en jetant un coup d'œil au pyromancien, qui était en train de prendre de jolies couleurs.

**« Ahem… Un sort d'attirance féminine classique, »** l'informa-t-il en feuilletant son grimoire, **« mais… Il y a eu un léger problème de ****substitution**** sur notre ami demi-élémentaire ici présent… »**

Tesla soupira, observa Shin de la tête aux pieds et acquiesça légèrement Théo sentit son estomac se nouer. Il comprit qu'elle avait la capacité de le soigner… et comprit surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, en fin de compte.

**« Je peux régler cela… c'est dans mes ****ressources****. »** confirma-t-elle.

Elle demanda à ce que Shin et elle s'éloignent quelques instants, tout en remarquant avec curiosité le manque d'optimisme du petit groupe.

Resté seul avec Théo, Bob nota que la lueur de son armure était moins flamboyante qu'à l'habitude. Il tenta de retenir de son mieux les particules du sourire satisfait qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. Il leva les yeux pour admirer le crépuscule qui filtrait à travers les feuillages et entama la conversation l'air de rien.

**« Eh, ça va ? T'en tires une tronche… on dirait que tu viens de tomber sur une horreur ****sanitaire**** ! »** se moqua-t-il.

**« Tu parles d'un ****triomphe****… »**

Balthazar s'ennuyait : il se mit à marcher de long en large devant le paladin en étendant les bras tel un avion.

**« Allez, pourquoi tu fais la gueule, encore ? Tu t'es ****coupé**** comme un con avec ton épée ou quoi ? »**

Théo soupira il ne comptait pas forcément en parler, mais face à l'insistance de Bob, il allait bien devoir s'y coller et se jeter à l'eau. Même si ce n'était pas la clarté la plus absolue dans son esprit…

**« J'étais persuadé de préférer le Shin silencieux et ****taciturne****, mais… j'ai appris à l'apprécier tel qu'il est maintenant. »** souffla-t-il.

**« Tes sentiments sont pas trop ****linéaires****, c'est ça ? »** commenta le mage tranquillement.

**« Arrête de rigoler, Bob, je suis sérieux. »** fit Théo avec gravité. **« Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de lui… mais il est pas dans son état normal, et ce sera plus son cas quand Tesla l'aura soigné… Putain, la ****propreté****. »** jura-t-il dans un soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Balthazar retint une grimace : la couverture était peut-être un peu trop parfaite.

**« Hé… t'en sais rien. »** tenta-t-il de l'amadouer dans un chuchotement. **« Même si t'as aucune ****suspicion****… essaye de prendre un moment au calme pour lui en reparler, après. »**

Il s'interrompit dans sa mobilité et fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

**« Je sais que c'est pas dans ton ****caractère**** d'être aussi sentimental, mais demande-lui : si ça se trouve, il t'aimait déjà avant le sortilège et n'a juste jamais osé te le dire. »**

Théo hésite une fraction de seconde et hocha la tête, déterminé : après tout… ce n'était pas comme si la planète entière allait être mise au courant…

Shin et Tesla se faisaient face sans un mot, dans un silence long et pesant, comme dans les immenses salles vides de ces châteaux abandonnés. Il avait trouvé le stratagème de Bob fort intéressant, mais aucun d'eux deux n'avait prévu que l'affaire soit portée jusque devant l'archimage arcanique en personne, et à présent qu'elle le toisait de son regard peu dupe, il se sentait prendre autant de couleurs qu'un pot de peinture.

**« ****Répondez****-moi : vous n'êtes nullement affecté par ce sort dont l'action s'est dissipée depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le ton de Tesla était à la fois réprobateur et un brin amusé Shin avait l'impression de redevenir enfant, un petit chenapan. Comme du temps où il était encore humain, quand il lui arrivait parfois de chaparder quelques pommes ou bien des patates dans les champs des paysans…

**« C'est vrai… Désolé pour vous, c'est pas ****chouette**** de vous avoir fait bouger pour rien… mais c'était pas prévu que vous interveniez ! »** se défendit-il d'un air embêté.

Il aurait aimé qu'ils s'en tiennent là et esquiver les questions gênantes d'une pirouette, mais Tesla insista un peu, curieuse et étonnamment compréhensive :

**« On m'avait dit que vous étiez pourtant une véritable ****girouette****… mais vous avez des sentiments pour Théo de Silverberg. »**

Face à cette phrase, davantage une affirmation qu'une simple question, Shin sentit son cœur se glacer, comme si des tentacules voulaient l'étouffer.

**« Oui. »** lâcha-t-il enfin. **« Je ****conserve**** ce secret depuis trop longtemps… Mais ça fait aussi bien trop de temps que je connais Théo pour oser le lui dire en face… honnêtement. »** murmura-t-il en rajustant sur sa figure le masque qui était sa propriété, mal à l'aise.

**« Vous êtes pourtant observateur, monsieur Kory… n'avez-vous réellement pas remarqué que votre petite supercherie a tout à fait eu l'effet escompté en le faisant tomber dans vos ****filets**** ? »**

Si Shinddha n'avait pas été bleu, il aurait sûrement adopté une belle couleur ketchup.

**« Pff, c'est à cause de cette histoire de sort qu'il est si gentil avec moi. »** soupira-t-il amèrement, rêvant en vain à la magnifique créature de Lumière qui hantait ses nuits. **« Quand tout sera redevenu normal… ****rideau****. Il est trop bien tombé dans le ****panneau****. »**

**« Prenez un moment avec lui et ayez le courage de lui demander. De quoi avez-vous peur, qu'il vous transforme en ****crapaud**** ? »** se moqua gentiment l'archimage.

Pour une fois, Shin était heureux d'être incapable de virer au pourpre, même si Tesla avait raison, bien évidemment. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il avait plus de chance de fumer un cigare aux coquelicots que d'entendre un jour Théo lui apprendre que son amour était réciproque…

En revenant auprès d'eux, Tesla avait marmonné qu'elle avait deux mots à dire à un certain pyromancien et l'avait entraîné un peu plus loin même s'il savait qu'il allait très certainement se faire engueuler de l'avoir dérangé pour rien, cela n'empêcha pas Bob d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin satisfait tout en entortillant une mèche caramel autour de ses doigts. Il pressentait, de toutes les fibres de son corps, que Théo et Shin allaient enfin parvenir à conclure, après tout ce temps.

Restés seuls à l'autre bout de la clarière, les deux amis se sentaient si mal à l'aise que l'un et l'autre auraient préféré être forcé d'avaler une demi-douzaine de fromages périmés plutôt que d'avoir à se faire face en ces circonstances extrêmement gênantes. Avec prudence, ce fut finalement Théo qui commença :

**« C'est bon, c'est fini, pas d'autres problèmes à régler avec des gemmes, des araignées, des pommes, des ****cacahuètes**** ou je sais pas quoi ? »**

Les yeux de Shin devinrent luisants comme les écailles d'une salamandre à la mention de son fruit préféré, puis il baissa le regard, fuyant ainsi celui du paladin. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet… et se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir eu ce genre de conversation avec ceux de sa tribu, sa famille d'autrefois, parce que bon sang, avec une femme c'était plutôt facile, mais avec un homme, son meilleur ami de surcroît ?

**« Euh, si… il reste un dernier souci… juste une question de rien du tout que j'avais à te poser… »** osa le demi-élémentaire en sentant sa gorge se serrer et son cœur menacer de se craqueler comme un caillou.

**« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi, malgré tout ce ****bazar**** ? »**

Ils s'étaient posé la question en même temps Shin tremblait sous l'effet de l'angoisse, et avait si peur que ses jambes le trahissent qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à la présence d'un sofa à proximité pour pouvoir s'y asseoir. Les dents serrées, il s'apprêtait à recevoir la réponse négative de Théo… et ne comprit pas du tout quand celui-ci l'emprisonna entre ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

**« Alors toi aussi… ? »** murmura avec émotion l'inquisiteur à l'oreille d'un archer de glace absolument surpris.

**« … Depuis le tout début, Théo… »** répondit-il dans un souffle, son esprit en ébullition dégoulinant de bonheur comme du chocolat liquide sur une fraise tagada.

Le paladin se recula légèrement lui comme Shin trouvait la situation stupéfiante… mais pas désagréable pour autant, bien au contraire. Avec la précaution et la lenteur d'une descente en parachute, Théo approcha prudemment son visage de celui de son ami et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le contact timide et maladroit électrocuta Shin aussi sûrement que s'il avait reçu un crochet du droit de la part du guerrier. Il caressa la joue de Théo avec tendresse avant de répondre à son baiser, savourant sur ses lèvres le goût inespéré de ce petit miracle.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire mes bêtises jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ça, je recommencerai sûrement un de ces quatre, si j'arrive à trouver un peu de temps et des personnes à harceler pour leur demander des mots toutes les dix secondes ! ;-)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis vite fait, comme ça, en passant, c'est simple, rapide et gratuit, même pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site ! :-)_

_Comme d'habitude, faites comme chez vous : servez-vous dans la boîte à cookies, prenez un verre de thé glacé à la pêche, merci beaucoup de votre passage et à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions d'Aventures ! Bisous !_


End file.
